After Bert / Downton Shaggy
' After Bert/ Downton Shaggy '''is the 13th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 91st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''After Bert:'The danger is real as Will Smith crash lands onto a planet filled with a bunch of Muppets! Downtown Shaggy: Downton Abbey gets a new footman with a big appetite named Shaggy Rogers Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been reading comic books all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 4:30 PM:' Duchess Kate Middleton gives birth to a baby boy who sadly looks like his grandfather. #*'Saturday, 9:00 PM:' Beyoncé gives a fan a lock of her hair when she accidentally walks into it during a concert. #*'Wednesday, 2:00 AM:' Scientists pick up radio waves from beyond our galaxy, which oddly enough sound like this! #Opening Scene #'After Bert' (Movie Parody of After Earth / Spoof on Bert from Sesame Street) #Animated Marginals segment - A far away boat is sinking in the ocean, but Alfred E. Neuman had survived and swims to a nearby island, and sees the written letters "S.O.S." and a skeleton. #Ice Cream Truck: Part 1 - Sprinkles (Cartoon) #The Gargamelt Sandwich (Spoof on Gargamel from ''the Smurfs'') (Ad Parodies segment) #What Not to Werewolf (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Not_to_Wear_(U.S._TV_series) What Not to Wear] / Spoof on the Werewolf) (Ad Parodies segment) #Test Your Strength! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Shooting Contest (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy is walking along a tightrope with a long stick in his hands, and then sees a janitor sweeping the tightrope with a broom, and then the janitor walks away. #Ice Cream Truck: Part 2 - A Clone Version of Herself (Cartoon) #'Downton Shaggy' (TV Parody of Downton Abbey / Spoof on Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Test Your Strength!) The master said the fat guy is in big trouble with his wife. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/After_Bert_/_Downton_Shaggy_(Transcript) Trivia *This is the first time After Earth showed up, and the only time What Not to Wear and Downton Abbey''appeared. *This is the third appearance of Count Dracula. The first was Scream 90X from [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']] and the second was Bane: Friend of Children, Enemy of Bats from [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'Episode 67']]. **And also, this is the third appearance of Frankenstein. The first was [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']] and the second was MAD Rebus Sentences from [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]. *This is the fifth time a Mike Wartella segment appeared before Spy vs. Spy, the fifth episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras has returned, and the fifth episode of MAD to have 14 segments. *This is the 10th time ''Scooby-Doo and the Smurfs showed up. *This is the 13th time Sesame Street showed up, and the 13th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *This is the 52nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, the spies had tied in the score count since [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']], Black Spy won in the 13th episode of a season of MAD, and Black Spy won six times in a row! A NEW SPY VS. SPY RECORD!! Voices *Keith Ferguson - Robert, Earl of Grantham, and Bert *Grey DeLisle - Velma Dinkley, Dowager and Stacy London *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers and Cilnton Kelly *Rachel Ramras - Cora, Countess of Grantham *Kevin Shinick - Ernie, Mad News Anchor, Count Dracula, Miss Piggy, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Gargamel, Carl, and Test Your Strength Man *Stephen Stanton - Cypher Rage and Ice Cream Man *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Big Bird (vocal effects) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes